DANNY'S LOSS AND HIS GAIN!
by Skye Bloodwillow
Summary: The saturdays hear about Amity park. They go there and Teennape DANNY PHANTOM! And A other word for ghost/human hybrid is a rare cryptid. But they don't know he's part human. They go back home. Which is ghost prov. The airship is too. Now he's stuck with the saturdays with no way of going back to Amity park. Rated for danny's love ones and Vlad deaths.


(Danny prov.)

Me and my love ones where camping near Vlads. Sam found a weird looking frog. We were looking at the frog when a white colored house cat jumped on top of the frog. We saw light every where and it was the dead of night! The lights where more frogs like the one the white cat killed. More cats came but they where not house cats they where GHOST! I couldn't do a thing with my mom and dad here. So All th frogs where killed. A Cat thing as big as a human showed up. It Growled and threw a axe,hitting Sam's neak. The axe came back to the monster. Sam was lying on the ground bleeding to death. Before I could go help sam,It threw the axe again hitting Dad's neck. It was going for mom now. It threw the axe but Vlad got in the way of the axe. The axe hitt his head killing him. "RUN DANNY!'' mom yelled! We were all to scared to move. But I did what I was told. It ran after me. I fell over a tree root. I was ready to die, but it picked me up and put me on my feet. Then walked away. I flew home. Sadden by my loss.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY (Danny prov.)

It came back this morning and wrote in one of my note books it's name and it said it was sorry about my love ones but it was for the frogs and mine own good. Tsul Kalu left after that and I ate breakfast. I still fight all the ghost that came from the ghost zone. My house has no electric or water now because they say my human half was taken by the killer of my family. So Tsul Kalu brings me food and water.

* * *

A WEEK AND TWO DAYS (DANNY PROV.)

Tsul Kalu stopped coming after a week of haveing no one. So one day I was getting water. When I saw a family of three I haven't seen before,they where new in town. They Walked into Fenton Works where I still call home. They went into the lab. Not good. Not good. Not good at all.

* * *

(Drew Saturday Prov. In the lab)

We had planned this all month it was doing good until the family we where getting are ghost supplies from got killed. So I talked to Doc and voted on going to their old home. The plan still is to capter the main ghost Danny phantom because we watched him fight a hunter, the hunter called him a halfa. When we got to the bottom of the stairs green light from the portal lite the room. The portal was geting power from a back up generator. " Let's power down the portal, So danny phantom can't escape." I said. "On it." said Doc. The green in the portal faded and the lab was pitch dark all over. Doc powered up his glove for light. We broke the portal so it can't be turned back on. " Let get some weapons that will work on him." I said. There were alot of weapons to choose from. We made our choices and started to look for the ghost. We found him in the same house. The room was blue,he was siting on the bed looking away. He was looking at space shuttles made out carboard. He was skinny which surprised me because ghost don't need food but it look like he does. He swiftly turned to look at us. Then started to fly right where we hid the air ship. When he was close to the air ship Zak got a net. He then got on Zon and flew above the ghost. Zak though the net on him. He started to fall but Zon grabbed the net. We put Danny phantom in a guest room. We will see how he's doing tomorrow.

* * *

One day later!

* * *

(Zak's prov.)

"Zak! Can you go give phantom his food." Mom said. I was playing a video game with fisk. "Why ME? Why can't you or dad feed him?" I said. " Because we don't know what a halfa is, Zak and your power might calm him down." Mom said. "fine." I said. She gave me a plate of eggs, bacon and some breed. I went in to the guest room. I put the plate down. I look above my head I saw him invisiable looking at me from a corner of the room. I saw him becase Komodo can turn invisiable. " Come on down we aren't going to hurt you." I said. " No last time I was near humans they were killed. By a jungle cat as big as a human. It hit there necks head on with his axe. " Said phantom. " The ghost hunters was killed by a jungle cat? What happened to the one kid Danny was his name?" I said. " Yes a jungle cat. It was brown. Danny got away but I couldn't do a thing. He said he was helping me and some weird light frogs but I don't feel like he helped me at all." Said phantom who was still invisibale. I left the room and went to mom and dad. " MOM! DAD! Phantom saw the fentons deaths. The kid Danny still alive. Tsul kalu killed them. Tsul said he was helping some flashlight frogs and helping phantom. Tsul might know what a halfa is." I yelled/said. " Tsul killed them? If danny fenton alive we need to find him before Tsul or Tsul will kill the poor boy.'' Said. mom. " Can we get Phantom out of the gust Room? We can put the ghost sheild on so he can only stay on the island." I said. "ok sweety but keep a eye on him. " Mom said.

* * *

(Danny's prov.)

The kid opened my prison cell, Well it felt like a prison. I haven't eaten the food they gave me. When I didn't sense the kid I flew out the door at the speed of 200 mph. I was still invisiable. I flew out of there house it was werider then fenton works. I flew into there woods I flew up in a tree and pulled out my Ipod and started to leson to My Immortal by Evanescence I start singing with it.

I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears,

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,

'Cause your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have All of me.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light,

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts, My once pleasant dreams,

Your voice it chased away, All the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real,

There's...

My stomach stoped my train of thought. I stoped my Ipod. Man am I hungry. But I can't trust the people on this Island. I felt a clawed hand come on my shoulder. TSUL KALU! He gave me some barriers. " Thank you Tsul." I said. He noded and left. I ate all the barriers. I falling asleep. Nice he gave barriers that will make me sleep.

* * *

(Danny's prov. in this dream)

I poped up in clockwork's tower. " Hello Daniel long time no see. Well it been a long time to me." Said clockwork. " Why bring me here I am still getting over my love ones and Vlad. " I said. " Well your geting a new power. This power is rare but you got it when the Ornithocheirus named Zon grabbed you when you were in that net." said clockwork. " What is it?" I said. " the power is shapeshifting. Daniel you will go through five main animals. Dog for loyalty. Dragon for bravery. Cheetah For stamina. Tiger for stealth,and last one is lion cub for love. You can't change back into your human form until the five changes are done." Said clockwork. "PS The people that your staying are imortal, they had a black magic curse put on them." said clockwork." So?" I said. " You imortal too, Daniel." Clockwork said. Before I woked up.

( Danny's prov.)

When I woke up. I was a black dog with white paws, neck, collor bones, My logo and pelvis. I still had the ghostly glow on me.(All forms will have the glow) "I'm just going to stay here." I said to myself. I started that after my love ones and Vlad deaths. Some times in my dreams I see them, as angels. They talk to me, When I was almost seen getting food for my self Sam's voice came to me telling me to turn invisibale I did just in time. The fruit stand person looked my way. Even in death they are loyal to me. "AAAHHH!" I yelled in pain. I was now a black dragon with green spikes, green wings, white paws, neck, collor bones, My logo and pelvis. They helped me even when they could of died. They tooked hites for me, saved me, fixed my wounds, and more. Knowing what could happen if they helped me. Tucker took a hite for me from fright knight. Sam and Tucker saved Danni and I from Vlad. Jazz still put a bange on a gase I got from skulker, even if i heal faster then a human."AAAHHH!" I yelled in pain. I was now a cheetah.( Book cover) No mater how manny ghost came out of there Zone Jazz,Sam,Tucker,mom, and dad had to have alot of stamina. So they could help me and the town. Vlad never comes to me in my dreams but mom said he is there. I had to have alot of stamina to be ready if Vlad attacked. He had to have stamina to attack. "AAAHHH!" I yelled in pain.I was now a green tiger with black and white stripes with white paws,neck, collor bones, my logo, and pelvis. I Had to be stealthy when I go fought ghost. Sam and Tucker had to be stealthy so there perants didn't know they where gone when we fought a hard ghost. The ghost had to be stealthy when fighting me. "AAAHHH!" I yelled in pain. While I was screaming I didn't feel the hand grabbed me before it was too late. The boy found me, worse I'm stuck as a lion cub! Think of love. Think of love. "You can ShapeShift? WOW! change into a wolf! No a horse! No a polar bear! No what! A BiG FIRE BREATHING DRAGON!" The kid said/yelled To me.

" Kid I just got this power I'm on my last MAIN animal." I Said. I did a little roar. The stupid kid dropped, YES, DROPPED Me on the ground. I meowed in Mom, dad and Sam.. Then the kid picked me up agian and put me to his face. He had a goffy smile on his face. Brown eyes looking into my neon green eyes. I leaned forward and bite the end of his nose. "HEY!" Yelled the kid. Dropping me again. All My family loved me with all my heart. I had a crush on sam. Why Didn't it work! "Danny you lost alot of energy With the last four formes you need to eat the food they give no mater, what Danny that the only way to get back to your ghost form." sam said, In my mind. The kids nose had a red spot. I started laughing at what I did to him. He picked me up agian. The kid started walking out of the woods, With me in his arms. He walked to his mom and dad. "Hey! Mom! Dad! Looked who I found. He has shapeshifting powers now! Is't cool!" The kid yelled. " ya I got them for you brillent capter of me! Thanks for giving them to me! NOT!" I said/yelled. They brought be inside. "Here Have some food." said the woman. She gave me a fish stick, I ate it all. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

(Danny's dream his prov.)

"Amazing! when Zon grabbed him when he was in the net the ectoplasm in him absorbed her cryptid DNA. Then with Zon DNA his ectoplasm made a power out of it!' said the kid's mom. Then I saw monster killing humans, the monsters had orange over there eyes. Killing every thing, braking every thing. But worse of all some thing was talking to me. "Hello new cryptid humans ruled too long join us and have fun or stand there watch their deaths but plase join us. you have alot of power we need power." said A dark voice. "what If I don't?" I said. "I will not hurt you cryptid but we would put you away until The war is over." said the dark voice. " How are you?" I said. "You so young only two or three years of age. I am Kur leader of cryptids." said the dark voice. "I'm fourteen! Not two or three!" I said. "In the humans world you are fourteen. but you been part human for two or three years now." Said the dark voice. "How do you know how long I had my powers?" I said. " My reencarnacion's family have been watching you. I feelt some thing when I saw you picture And I new from then on that you are a cryptid that there are nomore of. I'm glade to be talking to you. You see the other one didn't want freedom but deep down you wanted freedom. You are my new favorite cryptid well.. because you are the only one." said Kur. "Stop! I Like humans they keep my living. They keep the ghost Zone away from us!" I said. " I closed the ghost Zone so they will not harm my favorite cryptid" Said, Kur. "Stop! I want to wake up! plase! This is a nightmare!" I screamed. " If you wish but I will come back Favorite" said Kur.

* * *

(Zon's prov before danny wakes up.)

"Hey! I didn't Mean too!" I said. "Sssssss, You know they don't know what your saying... well Zak dose but Drew and Doc don't." said Komodo."Stop! I want to Wake up! This is a nightmare!" screamed Danny Phantom. We watch his cat( His lion form is black with white paws, His logo, paws, neck,collor bones, and pelvis. ) turn into his human looking form. His eyes were wide and light orange, I barley saw it, KUR. "Komodo did you see..." I said. "yes he has to be a hybrid but Drew,Zak and doc didn't see it Zon I going to tell Zak." Said Komodo. Komodo went to Zak And told him. Zak eyes widen. Zak told his mom and dad. Danny Fled when he woked up. I hope he can Die becase this famliy dosen't need a other crptid.

(Danny's prov.)

I flew as fast as I could away form the humans. Yes! I m so scared of humans now because of the weeks of not knowing them also because of the humans that acted like I was living are gone. I hit the ghost shield face on. It hurt like Hell! I walked into the forest. I looked back at where I came from."Great! just Great!," I said. I was bleeding green blood but 10 seconds after hiting the ground the green blood turns into red human blood. I riped some tree branches off to hide my blood and I put leaves on my wound. Which would of killed a human, But I'm not human any more. I'm a hybrid that needs to get away from the monster, Kur. I froze my wound so I could take the leaves off it but if the Ice brakes I have to put leaves on it. The ghost cats that killed the lightfrogs had orange eyes. Kur! But the ghost cats were fully ghost but they could act like a real cat making them think they are a hybrid. That would do it. I got into a tree and tried to fall a sleep. The hint tryed. I close my eyes I see the nightmare I had minutes ago. I started listing to the sound of nature. The tree branchs moving in the wind, The birds singing, ect. A sparrow landed on my right knee. It looked at me with cute little eyes. I think I can under stand animals when they speak in ther own language. But I don't know. " Do you know what I'm saying?" I said to the sparrow. "Yes! My name is Jack And I'm a sparrow. Who are you?" Said the sparrow.(Jack) "Danny phantom." I said. " Your a ghost? Well... How did you die?" Jack said. "I got electrocuted." I said. "Sad death, well I have to go I just saw some cute lady birds." Jack said before flying away. I wished my Ipod had the song Memories by Within Temptation. But It doesn't have it.

(Drew prov.)

The cryptopedia started to go off. It was a Lake Van monster and some calopus. All of the cryptids where glowing orange and white And they where all green colored. "We need to find danny. we can't leave him on the island." I said. "Ok split up and find him." Said doc. We splited up into the forset.

(Danny's prov.)

The boy found me. I was on there air ship. Wile they fight...What ever thay fight. Red light started flashing Saying enemies broke into the ship. Before I knew it claws where riping my back. Then they tryed To get my belly but I turned makeing my right arm take the hit. "AAAAHHH!"I screamed. Then they grabed me and throwing me around. Then...**CCCCCRRRRAAAACCCCCKKKK!**... The one that was going to grab me missed, Making me fall on my head. The second wound would of killed a human but I'm not human. Every thing started going black.

(Drew prov.)

The cryptids left soon after the fight started. A girl dress in a black dress,with black hair pulled up and purple eyes, But what got me the most was the black and purple wings on her back. She yelled. "WHERE'S DANNY PHANTOM?!" "He's in are air ship." Zak said, with a smile. "WHAT! THIS WAS A TRAP! IF THE CRYPTIDS LEFT THAT Means THEY HAVE HIM!" She screamed. The young 15 or 16 year old started crying. " I'M SORRY DANNY! YOUR GOING TO DIE WITH THAT...THAT...MONSTER!" She screamed. "We can try to save him." Said Zak. "O...O...Ok" She said. "what's your name?" I said. " My name is Samantha but call me sam. If you know what's good for ya." Sam said. We all started walking to the air ship.

(Danny prov.)

"Owww...What hit my head?" I said. Then all my memories came rushing back to me. "KUR! ZAK! SATDAY!" I looked up and saw a peach colored dragon looking straight at me. "W...who are you?" I asked. "KUR! I FROM PASS! COME BEFORE NAGAS HERE!" It said. It grabbed me with his front claws and started flying. I tryed phasing through him but I couldn't. "Where are you going?" I asked. "TO PASS! DON'T BE AFRIAD AFTER I DIE YOU GO IN FUTURE AND STAY WITH ZAK! SATDAY!" HE Said. By the way he talked, I knew he didn't know english every well. "Let him go! KUR!" said a voice I haven't heard in months. "SAM!" I screamed. Kur was in the sky,whiched meaned I was too. Sam started flying to us on her purple/black wings. He let go of me but not before giving me a shock. "I can't Have Hybrid? No ONE CAN THEN!" he said/screamed. I turned back into Fenton. I heared six gasps. I closed my eyes thinking death was upon me. But furly hands grabbed me. "Tsul kalu! You didn't forget Me!" I said /screamed. "He growled and put a smile on his face. He handed me to Sam. Kur went into a white portal. "growl growl growl"Tsul said. Tsul eyes started glowing peach/orange color. " He said he wanted to train you, Danny. You still will be on our island but all day you'll train" The kid said. "Ok. by the way I don't know any of your names mines Sam." I said. "sorry I'm Doc, my wife Drew, Are son Zak, Are pets Zon, Komodo, and fisk. Said the man(Doc). "And last names" I asked. "Saterdays" Doc said. My face became shock. No Kur said Zak satday even I knew what satday means it means Saturday. There son zak was his rencarason. "Wellll...This will be fun!"I said. The famliy looked shocked that I knew. I walked to the air ship. "P.S. I'm dating Sam Zak! And nothing will change it NOT EVEN YOU!" I said /screamed. He smiled and laughed. "You can never catch me KUR!" I play screamed. I ran into the air ship. "I WILLCATCH YOU MY FAVORITE!" Zak play screamed. He ran after me. And through the air ship you could hear laughing. Tsul was trivling his own way to the island but I'm playing a game why should I care where my mentor is right now? "Right? ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE SOME WHERE! CLOCKWORK! SO ANSWER!" I screamed while running. "Yes Daniel" Said clockwork voice from no where. I started laughing.


End file.
